


Downtime

by EviscerationStation



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 02:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EviscerationStation/pseuds/EviscerationStation
Summary: Short and sweet. Rackam works his new feelings for Eugen out in the best possible way.





	Downtime

  
It all started when Eugen was helping Rackam move supplies to the Grancypher. They'd just arrived at the next island after Auguste and were immediately greeted with new requests from Sierokarte, leaving Rackam alone with Eugen to take care of the airship.

They'd gone drinking together twice or so, but in the middle of the day without alcohol to encourage him, Rackam was at a loss for words. Eugen filled the silence by talking about old times, casually bringing up how Rackam used to cling to him when he was little. Somehow it went from that, to meeting in Auguste, to thinking about his ass for the past few nights.

Rackam doesn't realize what he's saying until it comes out of his mouth. The second he processes it, he immediately tries to backpedal, his face heating up much too fast. It was completely, horrifyingly true; upon seeing Eugen for the first time in years, he didn't know whether to hug him or punch him. Later that night, he couldn't find rest until he shoved his hand down his pants and came whispering his name-- and he still woke up feeling like shit the next morning. It wasn't fair that he was still handsome and in shape after how long.

Eugen suddenly slaps Rackam on the back, almost making the helmsman drop the crate he was carrying.

"What, did ya miss me that much?"

It would normally sound flippant, but looking at the earnest expression on Eugen's face makes Rackam blush fully. Seeing this, Eugen chuckles softly. He takes the supply crate from Rackam's arms and puts it away for him.

Eugen hooks a finger in the waistband of Rackam's pants, tugging him closer.

"C'mere, you." he says, grinning wryly.

Rackam takes the plunge and leans in, kissing Eugen full on the lips. He slides his hands down the older man's arms, feeling the warmth of his body. Eugen hums against him, bringing his hands up to interlace his gloved fingers with Rackam's.

That small action makes a pleasant, warm feeling bloom in the helmsman's chest. He opens his mouth a little more, their tongues intertwining, moaning softly when Eugen nibbles at his lower lip.

Too eager to second-guess himself, Rackam brings his leg in between Eugen's, groaning into the kiss when he feels their clothed erections rub against each other. Eugen rolls his hips to tease, smiling against Rackam's lips. Rackam breaks the kiss to breathe, a string of saliva momentarily connecting them.

Rackam wraps his arms around Eugen's lower back, letting out a blissful sigh. He lets his forehead rest on the older man's shoulder, tilting his head to press a lazy, wet kiss to Eugen's neck, relishing the feeling of their bodies pressed against each other.

"Ya doing okay?" Eugen asks, stroking his hair. Rackam can almost hear the smirk on his face.

Was he okay? Rackam didn't know how to continue from here, in such an intimate situation with a man he's known since childhood. Half to hide his flushed and embarrassed face, Rackam can only bury his face into the crook of Eugen's neck in reply. Eugen slides his hand between them to cup Rackam's bulge to catch his attention, making him moan in surprise. Eugen places his other hand on the back of the helmsman's neck, caressing him gently.

"Talk to me, Rackam. How far do you wanna take this?"

Rackam gulps, gathering his courage. "T-touch me, Eugen. I want you, please." he groans, trying to meet Eugen's eye.

Taking a moment to tug off his gloves, Eugen unbuckles Rackam's belt, pulling open his pants to release the helmsman's growing erection. When warm, rough fingers work him over, Rackam keens, crying in relief. The fact that they were Eugen's fingers took him to a whole other level. Eugen-- the man he'd looked up to as a child, the man he'd been fantasizing about almost non stop since Eugen had joined the crew.

Rackam leans in to kiss him again. Eugen keeps the pace of the kiss slow and languid, trying to soothe Rackam's nerves. The helmsman's hands start to wander over Eugen's muscular body, under his clothes, down his hips, then cupping his ass. Eugen moans appreciatively when Rackam sinks his fingers in and squeezes the soft flesh there, massaging it.

Pulling away, Eugen hastily pulls off his clothes and leans over a table, looking over his shoulder invitingly.

"Gonna be gentle with me, Rackam?" he croons. Before Rackam can answer, Eugen licks his lips and spreads himself open.

"I don't mind it rough either, so feel free to do whatever you want." Eugen says, smiling.

Rackam gulps, rummaging around the nearby crates for something to use as lube, doing his best to warm it with his hands before rubbing his fingers against Eugen's rim. He can slide into the last knuckle quite easily-- how often does Eugen...? Following that train of thought makes his head spin and blood rush to his cock. He can ask (or fantasize) about that later. Rackam bites his lip in focus, carefully slicking him up.

His fingers reach something inside Eugen, making the older man gasp and shiver. Adding a third finger, Rackam presses himself against his back and pumps his fingers hard enough to fill the air with Eugen's surprised cries and the wet sounds of his hand meeting Eugen's ass.

Legs nearly buckling from the sudden pleasure, Eugen whimpers and pants desperately, his erection leaking with precome. Seeing him so desparate almost makes Rackam come early, but no, he wants to last as long as possible. So he withdraws his fingers slowly, much to Eugen's dismayed whimper.

"You like being fingered that much, Eugen?" Rackam says teasingly, feeling confident after pulling such a strong response out of the older man. "Are you sure you don't want more?"

Red faced, Eugen huffs, shakily brushing the stray hair back from his face. "Hah... you can save that for next time."

Next time? So doing this with Eugen again isn't wishful thinking after all... Rackam thinks.

Not able to wait any longer, he lines himself up and slowly pushes his cock into Eugen's inviting heat. Finally being filled makes Eugen whine in relief. He arches his back and takes Rackam in fully, making them both moan blissfully.

Rackam doesn't move his hips right away, reaching over to pull Eugen flush against him, shaking hands wandering under Eugen's shirt to feel up his muscular chest, teasing and pulling at his nipples. The movement makes Rackam's cock shift inside Eugen, and having his chest played with makes him shiver with pleasure.

It almost feels like too much when Rackam starts moving his hips at a steady pace, the sweet slide of the cock inside him pulling broken moans and sobs from the older man. 

"Eugen, Eugen..." Rackam groans his name like a mantra, lost in the feeling of Eugen's body under him. "Eugen, let me look at you. Please."

Vaguely understanding what Rackam wants, Eugen pulls off and sits back on the edge of the table, pulling his legs up to display his ass. Seeing Eugen so desparate to please, Rackam can't even wait a moment before shoving himself back inside, thrusting even harder than before, their moans and the filthy sounds of flesh against flesh filling the room.

Pulling Rackam into a hasty kiss, Eugen's moans hitch and increase in pitch. Sweet pleasure overtakes him, and he wraps his legs around the helmsman's hips, trying to take him even deeper.

"I-I'm close! Rackam! Don't stop, I'm so close..." he cries.

Rackam had no intention to stop. Grabbing Eugen's wrists and bearing down, he pistons his hips as fast as he can, his cock hitting directly against Eugen's prostate, trying to hold his own end back for as long as possible. Eugen's mind fills with static as he comes, crying out and shaking.

Seeing him come untouched does Rackam in completely, burying his face against Eugen's neck and filling him to the brim with sticky white release.

They come down from their high still tangled together. Just like before, Eugen strokes his hair soothingly. Rackam pulls out as gently as he can, leaning his forehead against Eugen's, not wanting to get up just yet. When he meets the other man's eye, they share a look before laughing together, breaking the silence. They should probably clean up before the rest of the crew gets back, but they linger for as long as they can, comforted in each other's company.

**Author's Note:**

> Finished this while in bed with a headache. Being horny is the only thing keeping me from curling up and dying.
> 
> Anyway, I love Eugen and Rackam together, I think they make a cute couple! And I live for himbo Eugen, so this is just a little self-indulgent favor to myself.


End file.
